Gold Moon
by Timothy the paperclip
Summary: The pale lady who walks the streets when you look at her. She stares back. This is for the slightly paranoid and horror luvers. OCs needed... to help with the killings... Read and Review!
1. dead

**don't own a thing but the plot**

* * *

Rei POV  
  
I looked out the window to see the full moon. The foggy window gives it a dreamy effect. As if it has a white aura around it.  
  
'Sure is pretty' I thought absent-mindedly.  
  
Normal POV  
  
12:55am a 15-year-old teenager sat in front of the window on a ledge. A faint glow from the moon reveals his amazingly tanned skin. His golden eyes shown dreamily. As he contemplated his thoughts.  
  
'It's seems sad almost. A pretty thing to be so far from the earth.'  
  
The black cloud over came the moon. The only sources of light were the lamppost. Rei's eyes traveled down the road to a misty shadow trailing down the street by itself. It came under a lamppost and looked up. A young woman with slivery hair looked up sadly with her alluring gold eyes meeting Rei. Her simple white dress flowed along with her. Then the moon came back into view and the woman was gone.  
  
'How odd...'  
  
"Rei?" came a sleepy voice behind  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Go back to bed."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rei crept in bed. Secretly he wished to see the woman again.  
  
Rei got up early in the morning only to find Kai got up before him. 'How early does that guy wake up' Rei rummaged around for some clothes.  
  
Rei POV  
  
This gonna be an all niter. I got to see her again. Rei picked out black pants with green trim it only went up to his ankles. And a collar shirt same style.  
  
Normal POV  
  
When Rei was done he went out to join the others. He was surprised to see everyone was up before him.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." called Kai from behind his newspaper.  
  
"FINALLY!! Now we can eat!" Tyson yelled  
  
"Is that all you like about me? That I can cook!" Rei fumed.  
  
"No, your nice and friendly." Max said nervously.  
  
Rei gave him a glare to match Kai's. There was silence until Tyson opened his big mouth, which he shouldn't have.  
  
"Well there's not much else you can do besides blade is there."  
  
Kai POV  
  
Tyson shouldn't have said that. I took another slip of my coffee. It's too early for an argument. No sound. I looked up. Rei was really angry. If it wasn't for the ridiculous apron I would have been sacred. He grabbed the spatula and put it under the pancakes. Then he threw it at Tyson still hot.  
  
Poor Rei stormed out of the house. Maybe I should follow him. Nah. After coffee. Still too early. Huh? Look at that, half price shoes.  
  
Max POV  
  
OH MY GOD!!!! IT WAS HORRIBLE!!! I ran over to Tyson.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Gfghj"  
  
"What? I can't hear you. Take your hand away from your face."  
  
I picked up Tyson's hand. And he was eating the pancakes. But it wasn't the worse part. Where Rei hit him. There was this burned deformed skin.  
  
"GASP!"  
  
"What is it Maxy?"  
  
"Ty, how do you feel."  
  
"Like I've been slapped by a really hot chick" He joked.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Come over here. As team leader there's something you need to see."  
  
Kai came over and started laughing. 'He's mean' I thought.  
  
Tyson POV  
  
Kai laughing. That ain't good. Oh no it ain't. I ran the see the mirror.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh..." Tyson screamed.  
  
Kai wiped the tears from his face from laughing so hard. Max was worried.  
  
"When that kid gets back from where ever he is... I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!!!"  
  
"Or you'll get your ass kicked again."  
  
"It's true, Ty. Rei kicked so many asses, yours won't make a difference."  
  
"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY ASS!!!!"  
  
"You brought it up." Max said raising his hands up in defense.  
  
Tyson grumbled and stomped up stairs. Max and Kai made a silent agreement. Max left after Tyson. And Kai went off to find Rei.  
  
Rei POV  
  
How dare he.... that... that...  
  
"BASTARD!!!"  
  
Rei pushed open the door to the gym. And went to the change room. Oh I forgot my gloves. Never mind. My sleeves are long enough. I wrapped my arms in bandages. I went out in front of the punching bag. After a few hard punches and kicks. I left the bag dangling by a thread. This won't work I need a sparing partner.  
  
I went outside. Still to bright out.  
  
"There's a time, when the moon reveals it's face though the clouds, I let out a sigh and want to cry out loud. But still in my heart, I feel love so much more lalalalalala.... I need to listen to this song more often."  
  
"I know love will survive."  
  
I turned. Kai was standing behind me. I knew he'd find me sooner or later.  
  
"What? Did I just hear Kai Hiwatari say that?" I said mockingly putting my hand behind my ear for effect.  
  
"It's the next part of the song, you dolt."  
  
"You watch that show, I'm shock to say the very least. Anyways why are you here?"  
  
"I came after you since I knew you'd go do something stupid sooner or later."  
  
"You don't have faith in me?" I pulled my best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Kai gave in. Anyways we talked and walked around all day. I told him about the woman last night. Almost sunset. Time flies when you're with Kai.  
  
"C'mon! It's almost time."  
  
I ran dragging Kai behind me. This was it. Soon, soon I'll see her again. We hid on a shadowy walk way.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"What are we doing here?" demanded Kai.  
  
"Shhhh.... she's coming." Rei said excitedly.  
  
Rei looked up at the sky the only light was the full moon.  
  
"It happened like this before..." Rei dazed  
  
Kai looked at him. Soon it became pitch black. All the lampposts burnt out. Rei passed out.  
  
"Rei? Rei?!" Kai shook him lightly.  
  
When Rei woke up, he saw Kai. And pulled him to the ground. Turns out Kai narrowly missed being chopped with an axe. Rei gasped. He knew who it was.  
  
It was the same woman from before. The same white dress she wore, except torn and stained with blood. Her face was scarred and bony. And her eye sockets were empty. Seeing her skeleton like figure raise the axe, they took it as a warning to run.  
  
Rei and Kai ran as fast as they could. They made it to the forest, which is almost right beside their house.  
  
"Just a little farther..." Rei panted.  
  
"Do you have any idea what this about?" Kai questioned.  
  
"No, but run faster!"  
  
The woman closed in them.  
  
In the house Tyson and Max were pacing.  
  
"Aw, dude! When are they gonna get home? I'm starting to forget why I'm angry at Rei." Whined Tyson  
  
"Just look in the mirror, Ty."  
  
"Oh yea. Grrrr..."  
  
The doorbell rang several times, before Max opened it. Max shrieked. Tyson came running.  
  
"What is it, bud?" He looked at the door and screamed.  
  
Next day   
  
"Tell me... err... Miss, what happened?" said a reporter  
  
"Well, some carelessly left me on the ledge of Rei's and Kai's room... so I wouldn't know."  
  
A young boy came into the room and closed the laptop.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened...."  
  
(A/N: Let's skip the part we already know and get to the good stuff shall we)  
  
"When the doorbell rang, I ran into a closet. I'm always paranoid with visitors that late. I could see from a crack in the door. Max opened the door to find Rei and Kai's bodies. They were bleeding horribly, already dead. Or so I thought then a ghostly figure of what I thought was a woman possessed Rei. He chopped Tyson's limbs off and Max's head. It was a horrible gruesome sight. When he was done. The woman left Rei's body. It started to rain. And when she was sure no one was around she put ropes around both of them. And she dragged them out."  
  
"Is that it?" the reporter asked.  
  
"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business."  
  
Kenny POV  
  
I walked back to the house. The woman came towards me.  
  
"Hello Dizzy." I said.  
  
"The bodies are in the house. Why are we gonna do with them?" She said  
  
"Let's let them bleed, for now." He grinned sadistically and walked in the house.

* * *

(A/N: Hello people it's me! Reili... I just wanted to post this on my birthday. July 13th. Ain't it funny same day as Akira's fav bishie Syaoran. Weird, is all I can say. This is MY story. Not Akira's. Happy birthday to me.... although it doesn't feel like it. Maybe it's because I'm depressed. Ah well..... the least you could do for my birthday is review. Perharps that will cheer me up. It's not good to be so sad on one's birthday.)

Review please!


	2. Who else?

**Don't a thing but the plot!!!**

* * *

'I didn't do it. I didn't do it.' Kenny repeated.

It had been not even 24 hours ago since he had killed the Bladebreakers. It was 6pm in the evening things seemed to clam down compared to yesterday. Thunder boomed from the outside.

'hmmm... Let me think about this... I'm a 14 year old, at home alone. Four of my closest friends dead. Two bloody people bleeding to death, two others very dead, and a thunderstorm outside. And I feel very guilty about killing them. That seems very accurate.'

Just then a lighting bolt came down and hit the power box with caused the electricity to go out. Kenny drove under the covers.

"You're pretty chicken for a person who killed four people." Said a ghostly voice from the door.

"W-who's there?" stuttered Kenny.

"It's only me." Said the voice again.

"I didn't mean to kill them," whispered Kenny shaking.

"Oh, that's right you didn't... I did," Kenny peered under the covers to find a woman leaning on the doorframe. "But you had the anger. You wanted to show everyone you were important as they were."

"N-no, I didn't" Kenny tried to say but his words failed him as the woman came closer and whispered into his ear, "Liar!" Her voice was sharp and quiet. Kenny closed his eyes and grinned. "Your right, Dizzi. Let's go. Another night of bodies should calm my nerves. Just because they were my friends doesn't mean they didn't deserve to die."  
  
"That's the spirit! Let's go!" She floated out the window dragging Kenny behind her.

In the basement Rei was starting to slowly wake up.

"What happened?" He wondered. He looked across the room to see Kai motionless.

Rei tried to run to him but his hands were cuffed to a pole. And it was wet all around him. He stood up and made it so the cuffs were in front of him and he broke them. He made his way to Kai and shook him awake.

"Rei... what happened?" he said slowly.

"I have no idea. But we should get out of here." Rei noticed that they were both bleeding heavily and soon they would have no more blood to bleed.

Rei took off his bandages and wrapped them around their wounds to slow the blood from draining. Kai felt around for a light switch. And unfortunately he found one and turned it on. There were many bodies hanging from the ceiling. Kai sunk to the ground.

Rei POV

I swallowed and went to join Kai at the other side of the room.

"Who would do such a thing?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

I saw a green bag labeled 'parts' I opened it and let out a scream. It was Tyson and Max.

Kai POV

"What is it?" I asked.

I reached into the bad and pulled out a head. Red cap, blue hair and a demented face.

'Oh shit.'

"Tyson?"

"Kai?" Rei trembled and pulled my scarf and pointed up to the ceiling.

Normal POV

Kai looked up to the bodies once more. The closest to him was....

"Mao..." Rei whispered.

Then realization hit Kai.

'They're all the teams we met. The White Tigers, The Majestics, The Demolition Boys, The All Stars, The Psychics, King, Queen, Wyatt, Zeo, Gordo,Daichi all of them'

"They said, they said they disappeared after we faced them." Kai managed to get out.

"hmmmmm... are we planning an escape here?" cackled a feminine voice from behind.

Rei turned to look at the girl and saw it was Hilary.

"H- Hilary, l-let's get out of here! There's s-someone mad around here. H-how did you get here?" stuttered Rei slowly backing away.

"Oh poor wittle kitten has lost his way. It's your basement you know." Hilary let out a menacing laugh.

Hilary picked up a chainsaw.

"Don't worry, I'll stitch you back together. You wouldn't believe how many pieces Daichi was in. But look at him now. Thanks for teaching me how to sew, Rei."

Kai stood up from behind her and knocked her out with the remains of Tyson and Max.

"I-I can't believe it was her." Rei sobbed looking at what was the white tigers.

"Something tells me, she didn't do it alone." Kai spat bitterly looking at Hilary in disgust. "Let's go, we can't do anything for them now."

"What's the point, Kai? He's going to kill us no matter what we do." Rei looked up at Kai with sorrowful eyes.

"Rei Kon, it was Tyson who said 'we'll never give up!' And he meant it. Do you think Tyson would want us to throw our lives away like this? I suppose revenge would be in order. I can't do this alone. Don't you want all these people to be at rest and happy, knowing the thing that killed them is behind bars or dead. Come on, Rei. We'll do this for our friends." Kai finished.

"Okay, Kai. Let's get out of here." Rei grabbed Kai's hand. They walked up the stairs and saw it WAS their house. "Kai, you don't think-"

"Rei, it has to be. Who else?" Kai closed the door. "We got to get out of here!"

Outside the house Kenny walked down the street with Dizzi trailing behind with two bags.

"Never thought I'd say I'm sorry. Never I'd be the one to bring you down. Now when I look out my window. But there doesn't seem to be anyone around. And I, I think I'll change my ways. So all your words get noticed. Tomorrow's a new day." Dizzi sang.

"Why are you singing that song?" asked Kenny.

"Well, we just killed the band and I rather liked that song." Dizzi said thoughtfully.

"We killed them because they got that stupid song in your head." Kenny stated opening the door.

"Something's missing." Whispered Dizzi, floating everywhere looking for anything out of place.

"Of course there is. We killed them remember?" Kenny explained exasperated.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Let's go see them in the basement." Dizzi went through the basement door. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN!!!" She screamed.

Kenny rushed to the basement. "What happened?" He asked.

"This idiot let them escape! I say we punish her." Dizzi shrieked raising her axe to Hilary's neck.

"No, she didn't mean to. I can see it. We need her you know that. Hilary, where did they go?"

"T-they went to find help." She whispered, close to fainting.

"They wouldn't go to the police I know that for a fact! They must be going to a follow blader's..." calculated Kenny.

"We killed all the bladers they know." Dizzi countered.

"Not all of them..."

Outside the rain was getting worse. Two people were running up the muddy hill heading toward the Gladstone graveyard. Where a light could be seen.

* * *

(A/N: I'd like to thank my only reviewers. I like this story alot. I write this chapter after I went out at 11pm to buy candy. I had to make it home before my parents and I took a short cut through the woods. Anyways, I posted this during the week of of the full moon. And my last and final chapter will be posted on September's full moon. I promise you, It'll be longer than this one. I suppose it is rather short. Anywho, I need OCs. Any one interested in the killing fun must apply to me by the next full moon.

Name:

Looks:

Weapon: (ex. knife, chainsaw, blades, etc..)

Personality:

Gender: (I kinda want a mix of boys and girls)

Team name: (I mean like a name you like for a team)

Anyways, please review. Cuz I need at least 4 people to be OCs. And the killings are great.)


	3. Welcome to the first ocs of the story

(It's only been a year; well Reili still has some ideas. But he won't write anymore. So I'll write for him. Still these are his ideas. – Akira)

* * *

"Of all the people in the world, I just had to get stuck with the gothic crowd." Yawned a blue-eyed girl.

"Oh shut up, Asia. You didn't have to hang around these people. YOU made the choice!" explained a golden-eyed guy.

"Oh, Reili. You do know that 'these' people are in the room," remarked, Shizumi a girl in a high colored top and black arm bells.

"I know and I don't care."

Two other people were in the room. The boy sat on the ledge his blackish hair getting wet. And on top of the current coffin in their little 'house' sat a girl with micro braids wearing a black low neck drawstring sleeved top, over white baby tee and a white on a black pinstripe skirt .

"Oh god, you are the meanest person I know. Your sister was right about you."

Asia got up from the floor and walked over to the girl. And they started talking.

"Chernay, aren't you going to say something to him?"

"Don't bother, he's a jerk and we all know it!"

"He can hear you, Cliff." Shizumi whispered panicking.

"I don't care!" He said loudly, mimicking Reili earlier.

Golden eyes slited and he grabbed the boy's ankle pulling him to the cement floor under him. A pool of blood formed around his head.

"Umm… Reili, honey? If you keep killing your friends you won't have any." Chernay smiled sweetly.

"He's not dead. He's just cracked in the head."

"You're such a poet." Shizumi said blandly.

A head appeared at the door,

"What is it, Aya?" asked Asia.

The girl looked up from her under her blue and purple streaked hair. She said in abored tone,

"You'll never guess who's here."

Kai's POV

"Stop." I held out a hand so Rei would stop walking.

"Kai, if we don't go then Kenny and whoever's helping him will get us!"

"No, open your ears Rei. There's something up there."

"Yeah, it's only them."

I shook my head. How dense could Rei be? The only way I could get through to him was to spell it out.

Normal POV

Kenny rushed in screaming hysterically.

"THEY'VE BEEN KILLED! THEY'VE BEEN KILLED!"

Everyone in the group looked from one to another. And Shizumi put a hand on his shoulder,

"Who's been killed?"

"TYSON AND MAX!"

A strange silence fell except for Kenny's panicked. Chernay broke the silence,

"How?"

"Rei and Kai! They're psycho! They've killed everyone of the championships. T-tonight they finally cracked and killed them! Haven't you ever noticed how they've trained harder than anyone else! The other teams have been missing as well but I found them in the basement! They've gone mad!" he cried.

"Well…I have noticed that they were fiercer than the others. But I've never thought they would have done that." Aya said slowly.

"I don't believe it." Reili said flatly. "I'll have too see this for myself."

"I-I DON'T WA-WANTTOGO BAC-CK!" he screamed.

Aya came up from behind him and knocked him out. Reili put him over his shoulder. Chernay came up to Reili and asked,

"What should we do with Cliff?"

"Leave him there. Akira will come sooner or later."

"You think she's still alive?" laughed Aya.

Reiliwhipped around andswung his arm ather.

"My sister is not dead! She's with the others!"

Rei POV

We saw them coming down the hill. Kai was right Kenny got them to his side first. This is hopeless. Kai looks like he's given up too. I sighed putting my head in my arms.

Normal POV

A cloaked figure in black raised an axe and threw it between the boys. Rei looked up startled. Kai recovered from the shock quickly and took the axe. Under the hood they saw familiar scarlet eyes. They followed her as she turned towards others dressed like her.

* * *

Ohhhhhh…. I know, not very good. But I've never worked with OCs before. Not even my own. Oh, and don't worry we have more sadistic deaths coming up. Just researching them. Never fear gore is here!

Oh and still need a lot more OCs, cause there's gonna be a death war. (refer to chapter 2 for the outline of the characters.) And in addition write down your worst fear.

i.e: My worse fear is dying by the elements.

Water: drowning

Air: Weather (hurricane, tornado, tycoon, etc.)

Fire: being burnt alive

Earth: buried alive

Welps, I think that's it except I'm working on a one-shot and it'll be the one I worked hardest on. Well, maybe not. But still, I liked the idea of it I just couldn't write it. Sadly.

Short chapter I know.

Luv ya, Akira


End file.
